


Only For You

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [8]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra the Soft Butch, Cassandra you useless lesbian, Casselsa, Elsa is too gorgeous, Elsa the high femme, F/F, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Lifting your girlfriend, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Useless Lesbians, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Cassandra may be tough as hell, but for one person she is willing to change her tone and be romantic.





	Only For You

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Cassandra removed her shirt. "You really don't have to."

Elsa took her shirt off and let it fall to the ground. "If it makes you happy, then I will," she responded with a shy smile.

Cassandra's heart fluttered a bit at her honesty.

"Okay," she said as she got comfortable on the bench. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Anna hated getting up in the morning. At least there was coffee. But lately, she had tried getting into the habit of working out. Some of the other princesses had been doing the same; Anna figured it was a fun way to bond and relax before everyone got busy.

She made her way down to the gym in her workout clothes, her coffee mug in hand. As she approached the door, Anna heard someone breathing hard and then:

"Can you bring your legs up?"

Then she heard Elsa's distinctive voice:

"I hope I'm not wearing your arm out."

"Eh, you're doing fine, baby."

_What the hell?_ Anna thought as she pushed the door open. Whatever she was imagining, it wasn't this.

Cassandra was lying on her back on a workout bench, her feet planted firmly on the floor. As she usually did when exercising, she was sporting her black sport bra and matching athletic shorts, showcasing her muscled form. She froze at the sound of Anna entering the room, her eyes wide as she glanced over and held her arms straight up in the middle of one of her reps. Turns out she was weightlifting.

Or, more accurately, Elsa-lifting. Raised above Cassandra's now still form was Elsa, dressed in a navy blue bandeau and black leggings that sparkled. She was lying perpendicular to Cassandra, with one hand placed against her shoulder blades and the other propped against the base of her spine. Her back was rigid as a plank and her legs were curled up and slightly pointed skyward.

Elsa tilted her head so that she was looking at Anna upside-down. "Morning, Anna," she said in a most casual tone. "Did you need something?"

Anna could only make incoherent noises, not sure what to say about this peculiar sight. "Uh, I-ah, heh…I'ma…um…shouldIcomebacklater?"

"Yeah," Cassandra hissed through gritted teeth. Though Elsa was not too heavy, her arms were starting to feel the strain of holding her aloft for longer than necessary.

"Cass, just keep going," Elsa chided gently. "You've only done thirty-seven reps and I know you can do more."

Cassandra glared at Elsa's back before lowering her and resuming her workout. As embarrassed as she felt now that someone else was watching, she had to admit Elsa knew how to get her to refocus. Nothing lit a spark in Cass' gut like a challenge to show off her strength.

By the time she was finished, Cassandra was breathing hard and glistening with sweat. Anna couldn't help but think that she actually looked good even in her sweaty state.

"Down," Cassandra signaled. She dropped the hand under Elsa's butt, and Elsa quickly brought her feet to the floor. As the queen stood up, she turned around to give Cassandra a hand.

"Good job," praised Elsa, "I think I remembered why I fell in love with you."

Cassandra waved a hand as she panted. "Eh, it was nothing."

A moment passed, then Elsa began twisting her hands, a sure sign of nervousness. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Elsa glanced over at Anna, who had conveniently moved away to start her own workout routine. "I was hoping you could, um, be at the party tonight? I know you hate these things, but it would mean a lot to see you there."

"Elsa, of course I'll be there," Cassandra answered reassuringly. "Besides, Raps is going and I have to make fun of Eugene."

Elsa smiled but it vanished quickly as she added, "Could you consider wearing that uniform? You know, the one I got you?"

Cassandra stared at her. She could see the pleading look in those brilliantly blue eyes. How could she say no to her?

"Sure, I'll…have it ready for tonight," replied Cassandra, the apprehension barely concealed.

"Oh, thank you," Elsa gushed, embracing her tightly and apparently forgetting how sweaty her girlfriend was.

Despite the warm hug and the smile on Elsa's face, Cassandra was rather nervous about what she was being asked to do.

* * *

"Blondie, relax. We'll see everyone soon enough," Eugene said as he tried to contain his girlfriend's infectious enthusiasm.

"I know! But this is just so exciting!" Rapunzel squealed as she darted around taking in all the outfits and the energy of the crowd.

"Well, I gotta admit, there are a lot of sharp-looking guys here," Eugene commented, "but I doubt anyone is bringing the suave or smoulder like this guy right here."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes before being swept up and twirled around by Eugene. Then something - or someone - caught her eye.

"Hey, who's that over there?"

Eugene craned his neck and glanced in the direction she was pointing. "Hey, that's a nice uniform. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that…wait a minute…"

_"Cassandra?!"_

Eugene's jaw went slack and Rapunzel's eyes widened. Sure enough, it was Cassandra, but a very different version. She was wearing an officer's uniform consisting of a deep purple jacket with silver trim, black dress pants, black boots and white gloves. She looked every inch the soldier she was born to be. Surprisingly, she did not have a sword, although Rapunzel suspected there was a dagger hidden in one of her boots.

"Whoa, Cass, you look…" Rapunzel tried to find the right words as Cassandra drew near, "…amazing and just…wow…"

"Yeah," Eugene jumped in, "I'm impressed, Cassandra. I didn't think you could afford something this nice."

"Zip it, Fitzherbert," Cassandra spat, taking one menacing step toward him, "and for your information, this was a gift."

"Ooh! Who's it from?" Rapunzel asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

Cassandra turned towards her, making eye contact briefly before saying, "I'd rather not say," and moving on.

As the party got rolling, it was a smash for most of the guests. All manner of characters were present in the grand ballroom, with music playing, drinks flowing, a buffet that had to be constantly restocked, and incessant chatter. Cassandra stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She truly did despise these parties and felt that there were too many. More importantly, she had not seen the one person she expected to attend and that made her feel anxious.

"Alright, ladies and gents, humans and critters, all you fun-loving kiddos," called the Genie who was the MC this evening. "We've had some great selections tonight and as always, come on down to hear your favorite jam or something to serenade your partner with. But now, it's time for a special request." With much fanfare, Genie dramatically called out, "Attention, Cassandra!"

A spotlight suddenly shone on her, catching her completely by surprise. With a shock, she realized there were a lot of faces now turned in her direction.

"There's someone who would like to take your time. So come on down, you lucky girl!"

Not sure what else to do, Cassandra started walking into the crowd. People parted to let her through, whispering and muttering as she went by. The noise made her skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave. Whoever had put her in this spot was going to pay. _If Eugene is behind this, I swear to God I'll-_

But she did not finish that thought as she noticed the crowd ahead of her making room. Someone else was now heading in her direction. Cassandra noticed she had moved to the edge of the dance floor, which was now relatively vacant. She looked across the floor and saw…

Elsa.

In a vivid red strapless dress, with a sweetheart bodice. As Elsa moved toward Cassandra, the latter noticed the slit revealing her long legs. Classic. Then, Cassandra started panicking as it dawned on her what was going on. Her eyes were wide with dread as Elsa came closer. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have noticed a similar look in Elsa's eyes.

The queen came to a halt just a few feet away. She took in Cassandra's uniform and said quietly, "You look absolutely splendid."

It took a moment for Cassandra to process what she heard before she choked out, "Thanks. You look…" she gulped, "…stunning."

Elsa blushed. The color in her cheeks - and her chest - did not recede immediately.

"I would be honored," Elsa continued, "to have this dance with you, Cassandra." She extended a slightly trembling hand. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically as she was breathing hard to keep her nerves in check.

Cassandra looked at the hand offered to her and back into those blue eyes. The color in her face had drained, and she felt the goosebumps running along her arms. Mustering all her concentration, she desperately searched for a way to explain why she couldn't. Why she didn't want to. How she could back out and not embarrass Elsa.

"I don't dance." The words were quiet, and for a split second, Cassandra was certain she was going to die on the spot from humiliation.

"Neither do I."

Elsa's response was equally soft and scared. And at that moment, it hit Cassandra: she was just as terrified, yet she was taking a leap of faith. She was being the brave one. Cassandra felt her heart squeeze painfully.

Elsa moved her hand closer and took hold of one of Cassandra's gloved hands. She slowly led the soldier to the middle of the floor, fighting the urge to run. Both women were scared half to death, dreading what was about to happen. Not once had they publicly acknowledged their affections. No one really knew how the queen and her friend - her girlfriend - truly felt. Aside from Anna and perhaps Rapunzel, nobody was aware that these two women were sapphic. At least, for each other. They had not planned on going public like this. And yet, some invisible force propelled them forward, daring them to keep moving in spite of their fear. It certainly did not help that the entire room was riveted on them, all eyes watching as they took their positions.

Cassandra noticed, and she whispered frantically, "Everyone's looking at us."

Elsa turned to face her, gazing deep into hazel eyes full of fear - and perhaps something else. "It's hard to be a queen," she said simply. Seeing that Cassandra was not humored in the slightest, she moved a step closer and whispered very softly, "Forget them, and keep your eyes on me."

As she said this, Elsa took Cassandra's right hand and placed it on her waist. Cassandra felt her throat go dry as her other hand encased Elsa's right hand. With a small flourish toward the Genie, Elsa signaled for the music to start. Slowly, they began shuffling in a small circle. The music started out as a smooth jazz number, which lasted for about two minutes. By then, Elsa could feel the tension in Cassandra's form ease up a bit, so she nodded to Genie who faded the song out and began a different one.

As soon as it began, Cassandra realized where this was going. But the look in Elsa's eyes made her stay. In fact, Elsa draped both arms across her shoulders, and Cassandra found her free hand resting on the other side of Elsa's waist.

_**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day** _   
_**When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away** _   
_**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through** _   
_**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you** _

"Oh my god," Cassandra whispered, "you are such a hopeless romantic."

"Quiet, you," Elsa hushed, but her mouth twitched in a teasing grin at the words 'restless warrior.'

_**And can you feel the love tonight?** _   
_**It is where we are** _   
_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer** _   
_**That we got this far** _

The color had returned to Cassandra's cheeks. As for Elsa, the tinge of pink in her face went beautifully with her dress. Naturally.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?** _   
_**How it's laid to rest** _   
_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds** _   
_**Believe the very best** _

"I know you don't care for romance," Elsa whispered, half apologetic.

Now, Cassandra understood completely. Elsa knew very well how Cassandra despised the idea of romance and everything that went with it. Yet, Elsa was a romantic at heart. She loved to shower her sister with affection and convey her love as much as possible. It was fitting since she had suppressed her true self for so long. Only now, she had held back for the sake of her girlfriend.

That rubbed Cassandra the wrong way. It bothered her to see Elsa holding back just because she chose to express her love differently. Hadn't she allowed herself to be a part of Cass' exercise routine just to make her girlfriend happy? Perhaps that was romantic in a way. Maybe that was why she wanted Cassandra to wear that uniform. To come to the party. To join her in this moment. Because Elsa wanted to have _her_ romantic moment. And with that realization, Cassandra refused to let Elsa feel ashamed for being a romantic. The soldier would not stand for making her girlfriend feel bad just for trying to show affection.

"For you, I will gladly make an exception," Cassandra replied earnestly. "You indulge me all the time, so let me indulge you."

The invisible force now tugged at their heartstrings. Cassandra pulled Elsa close so that there was practically no space between their bodies. Still they kept shuffling in place. Eyes locked on each other.

_**There's a time for everyone if they only learn** _   
_**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn** _   
_**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors** _   
_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours** _

Elsa mouthed three words. Cassandra mouthed them back. A warm feeling washed over both of them.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?** _   
_**It is where we are** _   
_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer** _   
_**That we got this far** _

They kissed. In complete bliss, they forgot where they were or who was watching. They didn't care.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?** _   
_**How it's laid to rest** _   
_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds** _   
_**Believe the very best** _

They broke apart, foreheads touching. They had stopped dancing.

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best** _

Cassandra now remembered why she had fallen in love with this amazing woman. "Thank you," she whispered tenderly.

Elsa smiled, heart bursting with affection. "Only for you, love. Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John. Elsa and Cassandra may not dance, but Elsa is a hopeless romantic sometimes and Cassandra wants her girlfriend to be happy.


End file.
